Desert Tiger
by Vextes the Twilight Master
Summary: A fic about Gerik and Marisa. Oneshot. My first one, so plz review.


First of all: I do not own FE:SS. It would be nice if i did, but I don't. BTW, R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desert Tiger

"We'll be leaving for Caer Pelyn in the morning," said Eirika. "But for now, we will rest here at the Teras Plateau."

It had been a long day, the group had encountered a large group of those evil abomonations while traveling to the nearest city for supplies. Although they had defeated the monsters without any major injuries, they were all tired. Marisa was thinking about what the future would hold for her, what would happen after they defeated Lyon, when Gerik appeared behind her.

"So, how are you feeling?" he said.

"I'm fine, but why do you always ask questions?"

"Because its my job to check up on ya."

She said nothing, because this was always the answer he gave.

"Chief?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What do you think the future will be like for us?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"Why?"

"FORGET IT."

"K. Well, I'm gonna go check up on the others." he said.

As he left, she thought about the question she had asked him. What Iwould/I happen to them? Would they even make it through this?

The next morning, they set out for Caer Pelyn. Marisa noted that some of the group seemed to be having a hard time climbing, which meant that they would have to find a place to rest soon. She had no problem with that at all, in fact, it would give her another chance to talk to Gerik. As they climbed ever higher, she started to feel light-headed, and she was starting to lose her footing. She saw that most of the group was having the same problem. The good thing was that they were on a path, so there wasn't much danger. Gerik, who was unaffected by light-headedness, went over to Marisa.

"Need any help?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he said. "You look like you might just collapse any moment."

"Chief, you really are too kind." she said. "Most chiefs are stricter than you, not that I mind though."

"I just think its good to check up on people."

There was silence between them once again. She wished that he would keep talking, but she was too tired to say anything at the moment.

"Milady, i think we should rest, you look tired," said Seth.

"No, do not let my weakness delay our trip to Caer Pelyn," Eirika said.

"Don't be foolish Eirika, look at our group, they are all tired!" said Innes.

"I guess you're right."

They found a clearing where they could set up camp for the time being. Hours later, Gerik was sitting in his tent thinking about Marisa. He knew he had feelings for her, but would she feel the same? He had wanted to tell her before, but when he got close, he seemed to lose his courage. He decided to think no more of it until tomorrow, and with that, he fell asleep.

At dawn, they set out. The road was just as difficult and dangerous as before. As they neared the town of Caer Pelyn, they saw that there were monsters closing in on them from all sides. They would have to fight them all. Gerik fought close to Marisa, so that he could keep her safe, even though he knew she would not need his protection. They both fought ferociously, side by side, until an unsuspecting javelin hit Marisa in the shoulder. Gerik slew the gargoyle who had thrown it, and rushed to Marisa.

"Marisa, your hurt!" he said.

"No, it is nothing, keep fighting," she said, even though blood was flowing freely from the wound.

"Here, take this vulnerary for now," he said as he helped her to drink the medical fluid.

"Marisa, this might hurt, but I'm gonna pull out the javelin."

"..., ok chief."

She winced in pain when he pulled it out, but did not make any noise to indicate her pain. Gerik took a long cloth from his medical kit and tied it tightly around her wound.

"Marisa, stay behind me," he said.

"No chief, I can fight."

"Marisa, thats an order."

"Ok chief."

At Caer Pelyn, Gerik and Marisa where in one of the guestrooms as the others were with Grandmother. Gerik was treating Marisa's wound more thoroughly than on the battlefield.

"Marisa, your going to have to take off your upper robes for me to treat this wound," said Gerik.

Marisa did as he said, but when she saw that he was looking at her body, she her head the other way and blushed. Gerik saw this, and knew what he was doing wrong.

"I'm sorry Marisa, i didn't mean to make you blush. Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"What could i do to make you not mad?" he asked her as he finished treating the wound.

"...well..." she said as she put her robes back on.

"Yes?"

"Forget it."

"Are you sure? Because..."

"Forget it."

Eirika had decided it would be best to stay at one of the cities on the way to Jehanna Hall for some rest. They would be there for two days, and then they would set out again. After 2 days, they would set out for Jehanna Hall and arrive before the enemy was expected to arrive.

Gerik was glad for this rest, it would give them all some time to refresh themselves before facing the tides of war. But he was more glad at the fact that he had time to talk to Marisa.

Marisa was thinking over the events of yesterday, when Gerik had treated her wound. She had been mad at that time, but she knew that deep inside, she had enjoyed his company, and now she wished that she hadn't made him go. She decided to dwell on the matter no more, and went down stairs to the hotel's restuarant for some breakfast.

As she was eating her breakfast, Gerik suddenly sat down on the other side of the table.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" he said.

"No, chief," she said.

"Marisa, I'm sorry for yesterday-"

"Don't be," said Marisa, cutting him off. "You saved my life, and then you took care of me. Besides, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're not?"

"No."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Gerik. "Do you want to go for a walk or something? We have all day."

"Actually chief, I'd appreciate it if you could spar with me, help me to get used to my arm again."

"You sure your arm is ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Marisa dodged Gerik's downward blow, and swung her sword at his side, which he blocked. She was dodging more than she was hitting, because her arm hurt with renewed pain at every swing of her sword. Gerik saw this, and decided the best thing to do was stop for the day.

"Marisa, we should stop for the day," said Gerik.

"Why?" replied Marisa.

"Because I can see the pain in your eyes with every one of your swings."

"Its nothing, we can continue."

"No Marisa, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Chief..."

They headed back to the hotel, with the intention of depositing their weapons and going for a walk. But they never got to the walk.

As they deposited their weapons, Marisa suddenly asked a question.

"Chief, why have you been so kind to me lately?"

"Well Marisa...I, uh..."

"Out with it."

"I love you, Marisa," said Gerik. "I can't live without you."

"Chief..."

Gerik slowly leaned closer, ready to kiss Marisa...

When suddenly the door burst open.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but those monsters are attacking the village," said Tethys.

"Alright," replied Gerik, in a dissapointed tone.

The three of them went outside, to see that they were heavily outnumbered, and that the monsters were mostly powerful ones. Gerik headed to the left to engage a cyclops, while Marisa went to the right to take on the entombed. To the North, Gilliam, Seth, and Saleh were being pushed back by a group of 10 deathgoyles. Gerik had killed the cyclops, while Marisa was still having trouble with her arm, but she managed to take down the entombed. Everyone regrouped in the center of the village. They were on the defensive. After another long hour of battle, the monsters were defeated.

Back at the Inn, everone was treating their wounds and getting some rest. Gerik and Marisa where both in Gerik's room.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? Let me see."

"No really, I'm fine."

"Then...do you want to continue where we left off?" said Gerik as he once again moved his head forward, and this time, their lips met, with no interruptions. They kissed passionatly, they no longer cared for the world, for this moment, there was nothing else, only the two of them. Gerik slowly started to undo Marisa's robes, while Marisa was fumbling with his belt.

Gerik broke their passionate kiss, and said "Here, let me do that." Marisa nodded in consent. Gerik finally succeed in removing Marisa's robes, then started on his own clothing.  
Before long, they were both naked.

Gerik layed Marisa down on the bed, then got on the bed himself. Once more, they began to kiss. Marisa's hands were roaming Gerik's body, and eventually found their way down to his member. It grew rock hard at Marisa's touch, and she blushed. She was becoming quite aroused herself.

"Are you... ready?"

"...yes."

With that, Gerik quickly thrust his member inside, and waited.

"Ahh!"

"Marisa... are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"No."

At that, they began to rock against each other, Gerik's thrusts were getting faster and harder, and for the first time in years, Gerik heard Marisa moan. Marisa was feeling the intesity of the moment rise, until she could bear it no longer, and climaxed. This seemed to trigger Gerik's climax.

They eventually fell asleep, in each other's embrace.


End file.
